


Five Christmas Bulbs

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Thene, Trimming the tree, proposal, renea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the fifth day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Five Christmas Bulbs

**Author's Note:**

> Thea and Rene really need to become an actual thing! Who's with me?

Thea drove her bike home from work quickly yet carefully, excitement boiling inside her.  It was three weeks until Christmas and tonight they were decorating the tree.  She and Rene had a blast trimming the tree last year, and that was with a fake, three footer.  This time, they were doing things a bit differently.  Since this was their first Christmas with Zoe, they were going to cut down a real one, one that was at least six feet.  Then, they would drink hot chocolate and listen to Christmas music as they decorated.  It was going to be a fantastic night.

Pulling up to the apartment building, Thea parked by the curb and made her way to the front door.  Rene was already there waiting for her with a sweet smile.  Usually, his grin was more cheeky or teasing than sweet, but she didn't think too much of it.  She was just glad to see him after a long, grueling shift at Big Belly Burger.

"Hey, babe." Thea smiled then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey."  Rene replied back in a husky whisper, returning her kiss with one of his own.

They continued up to the third floor to Rene's apartment as they held hands and made small talk.  She talked about work.  He talked about training and the mayor's office.  It was the usual normal thing to talk about, and Thea loved it.  She loved any shred of normalcy she could get in their crazy lives.  Okay, she liked the crazy too, but every once and while normal was nice.

As Rene opened the front door  for her, she made her way inside and said, "I can't wait to start decorating.  It's all I've been thinking about all day. I--"  Thea stopped as she stepped into the living room and saw Zoe working on the tree that was already half done.  "Hey! You started without me!"

"Dad said we could."  Zoe shrugged innocently.

Crossing her arms, Thea tossed a playful glare at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," He said.  "She gave the puppy dog eyes.  I can never say no to the puppy dog eyes."

Rolling her eyes, Thea couldn't help but laugh and say, "Fine, I forgive you... but you owe me."

"Don't worry, we saved you some ornaments."  Zoe smiled, then bent over to pick up a shoe box that had been sitting by the tree.  "Here."

The lid was already removed for Thea to get a good look.  In the box were five bulbs each with their own unique whimsical swirl design.  The design on each was white, but the bulbs themselves differed in colors and inspirational words scripted on the side.  They were beautifully crafted and appeared handmade.

"Did you make these?"  Thea questioned Zoe.

"Mhm."  Zoe nodded.  "Do you like them?"

"Are you kidding?"  She replied.  "Zoe, these are incredible."

Zoe's small grin stretched all the way to her eyes as she responded, "Good because there for you."

Taking the box in one hand, Thea hugged Zoe with the other and said, "I love them.  Thanks, kiddo."

"Okay, then." Rene chimed in.  "Let's get decorating."

With that, Zoe went back to her own box of ornaments, while Thea handed her new box to Rene and took off her coat.  Tossing her jacket on the couch, she gestured for Rene to hand the box back.  Instead, he handed her a single bulb.  Smiling her thanks, she took the bulb, which was blue with the word _joy_ , and hung it on the tree.  Turning back to Rene, she held out her hand.  This time he gave her the silver one that said _hope_.  After hanging that one, she didn't look back but still extended her hand toward her boyfriend as she looked for the perfect spot to place the next bulb.  Rene obliged, placing in her hand the silver ornament that said _faith_.  Thea repeated the motion for the green one with the word _peace_ , placing it near the top of the tree, away from all the others.  Happy with her work, she reached back for the fifth ornament.  A moment passed  but all she felt was air.  Confused, Thea turned around to find Rene down on one knee, holding the final ornament. 

Quirking a brow, she stifled a laugh and queried, "What are you doing?"

Rene took a deep breath and held up the bulb.  Thea noted it was bright red and said _love_.  Before she could say anything more, he opened the ornament right in half, revealing a red velvet cushion.  In that cushion sat a round-cut diamond ring with a white gold band.  Thea's face immediately deadpanned when she saw it, except for her eyes which grew wide in surprise.

"Thea, I love spending my Christmases and every other day with you... and so does Zoe."  He added, pulling Zoe over to him by the hand.  She nodded happily in agreement before Rene went on, "We love your jokes, your thoughtfulness, and even your bad cooking."

"Says the man who's famous for burning toast." Thea sassed back.

"My point is..."  Rene continued.  "We love you, and we want to make you an official part of our family.  So, Thea Dearden Queen..."

"Will you marry him already?" Zoe finished, tossing in some sass of her own, causing both of them to laugh.

"Yes." Thea answered automatically.

"Yes?"  Rene retorted, wanting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yes."  She repeated, nodding excitedly.

"Yes!" Zoe shouted, making a cha-ching motion with her arm.

Rene quickly slipped the ring on Thea's finger (which fit perfectly) and stood to kiss his future bride.  Their kiss smoothly transitioned into a sweet embrace then grew into a group hug when Zoe jumped in.  The three gripped each other tightly, thrilled with the future ahead of them.

In this precise moment, it was hard to say who was happiest because they were all finally getting something that they thought had been long lost...

a normal, crazy, loving, perfectly-imperfect family.


End file.
